1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reinforced rubber hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reinforced rubber hose mainly consisting of a hose body composed of inner and outer rubber layers and a reinforcing layer interposed therebetween and adapted to be secured or fastened at its two ends to a pair of cylindrical mouth pieces to be connected to the associated pipe ends has heretofore been well known in the art. In such conventional reinforced rubber hose, the rubber hose is bonded with the cylindrical mouth piece by vulcanization, and as a result, the tension subjected to the reinforcing layer by the internal pressure in the hose tends to separate the rubber hose from the cylindrical mouth piece and hence slip out the former from the latter.